Problem: Solve the equation. $3=\dfrac x{3.3}$ $x= $
Let's multiply to get $x$ by itself. $\begin{aligned}3&=\dfrac x{3.3}\\ \\ 3\cdot{{3.3}}&=\dfrac{x}{3.3}\cdot{{3.3}} ~~~~~~~\text{multiply each side by } {3.3} \text{ to get } x \text{ by itself }\\ \\ 3\cdot{{3.3}}&=\dfrac{x}{\cancel{3.3}}\cdot{\cancel{{3.3}}} \\ \\ 3\cdot{{3.3}}&=x \end{aligned}$ The answer: $x={9.9}$ Let's check to make sure. $\begin{aligned} 3&=\dfrac x{3.3} \\\\ 3&=\dfrac{{9.9}}{3.3} \\\\ 3 &= 3 ~~~~~~~~~~\text{Yes!} \end{aligned}$